365 Days of Drabbles: Black Brothers Edition
by LoveNeverDies78
Summary: A collection of 365 drabbles centered around Sirius and Regulus written for The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge. Day 15: Regulus challenges Sirius to a little competition. Death Eater!Sirius.
1. New Family

**A/N:** Welcome! This collection will focus on Sirius and Regulus, sometimes as individuals, sometimes taking a look at their relationship with each other. I may diverge into AU territory a lot, so be prepared!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

 **365 Drabble Prompt:** New

 **Word Count:** 190

* * *

 **New Family**

Life with the Potters was different.

He'd never had a meal that wasn't made by a house-elf. He'd never been told by his mother to eat seconds because she was worried he wasn't eating enough. He'd never been asked by his father how his day had been and what he'd done. His brother had never shared the last slice of cake with him or let him have the last sausage at breakfast.

He'd never had his freshly cleaned clothes folded neatly for him by a pair of loving hands. He'd never been given fatherly advice, asked for or not. He'd never just lazed about all day on his brother's bed, sometimes laughing and joking and making plans for pranks, other times just sitting in a comfortable silence.

His mother had never hugged him or told him she loved him. His father had never spent time just listening to him if he needed to talk. His brother had never apologized when they'd had a disagreement over something trivial.

He'd never known the love of a family.

Life with the Potters was different and new, and Sirius treasured every moment of it.


	2. False Promises

**365 Drabble Prompt:** Glory

 **Word Count:** 134

* * *

 **False Promises**

Glory. Power. That was what he'd been promised.

These promises had been enough to make him walk away from his brother.

"If you do this, Reg, you'll be dead to me. We'll be on opposite sides of a war."

Regulus hadn't cared. Sirius had no idea. Sirius had never been bothered by the burden their parents laid on him. He'd been able to escape it. Regulus couldn't escape. He'd been forced to pick up the burden that Sirius had so eagerly tossed aside.

The lure of glory and power were enough to make him join the Death Eaters.

But what glory was there to be found in a death such as this? This was his last thought as cold wet hands pulled him down to his death.


	3. The Importance of Snow

**365 Drabbles Challenge Prompt:** Snow

 **Word Count:** 194

* * *

 **The Importance of Snow**

Snow had never mattered to Sirius. It certainly made for a lot of fun with his friends, their snowball fights the stuff of legend at Hogwarts, but there was nothing special about it otherwise.

But today, snow suddenly mattered very much. Today, he was with Marlene. He noticed how pretty she looked with her cheeks flushed pink by the cold. Her blue eyes stood out against the endless white around them. The snow seemed to enhance her beauty.

Marlene loved the snow. She loved a lot of things that he didn't understand. That was what he loved about her. She saw the beauty in things that were different or that seemed commonplace to everyone else. He wanted to tell her this, but he didn't have the courage. He was afraid he'd say it all wrong.

And so, he told her the only way he knew how. The kiss seemed to last for both a second and an eternity as snow fell gently around them. Her gloved hands slipped into his as she returned the kiss, and Sirius realized he'd been wrong all along. Snow was a very special thing indeed.


	4. Black at Heart

**365 Drabble Prompt:** Heart

 **Word Count:** 293

* * *

 **Black at Heart**

"You're leaving?"

"I have to." Sirius had that look in his eyes that he always got when he was determined to do something. Regulus remembered that look well from his childhood, those glorious years before Hogwarts had changed his brother.

"No you don't, Sirius. Just apologize to Mother and – "

"I will not!" Sirius was adamant. "She said all sorts of awful things about me and my friends. I won't stay where I'm clearly no longer welcome."

Regulus didn't know what to say to make his brother stay. Their relationship hadn't been the greatest for some time now, but Regulus didn't hate Sirius. He just wanted his old brother back. He wanted them to talk for hours like they used to do. He wanted to follow along on Sirius's misadventures again and get scolded for whatever mischief they'd caused.

Sirius placed a hand on Regulus's shoulder. "Come with me, Reg. You don't have to stay here either, you know. We can be free of them."

Regulus's heart raced at Sirius's words. He was torn between betraying his family and leaving with Sirius, or betraying his brother and living up to his parents' expectations. Either way, someone was going to hate him for it.

Thinking about it, there was really only one choice for him.

"No. You know I can't do that."

Sirius jerked his hand away as though contact with Regulus burned him. "You mean you don't want to!" Sirius sounded bitter now. "You're just like them!"

As the door was slammed in his face, his brother leaving him forever, Regulus knew that Sirius was right. He was truly a Black at heart and nothing could change that.


	5. Comfort in the Stars

**365 Drabble Prompt:** Starlight

 **Word Count:** 224

* * *

 **Comfort in the Stars**

It had become something of a ritual for Regulus to rise this early. He had to in order to see it, at least at this time of the year. Winter was fast approaching, which meant he would be able to see it after sunset as well by the end of December.

Regulus had a good idea of the patrol routines now; he'd had many close calls, but had never been caught by either Filch or any of the Prefects. He only let his guard down when he reached the top of the Astronomy Tower, the ancient door leading to the outside closing behind him. From here, he had a perfect view of the sky.

As soon as he looked up, something caught his eye. He smiled. This was why he got up early and risked detention for being out of bed during restricted hours. Despite how their last meeting had ended, Regulus still loved his brother. Now that Sirius had left Hogwarts, Regulus didn't even get to see him anymore.

His fellow Slytherins might think him silly if they ever found out, but doing this brought Regulus some small measure of comfort. That was all that mattered to him.

"Good morning, Sirius." Regulus quietly addressed the flickering blue star that bathed him in its light. "It's good to see you again."


	6. Fatal Choice

**365 Drabble Prompt:** Uncertainty

 **Word Count:** 105

* * *

 **Fatal Choice**

There was never a moment of uncertainty. Sirius had never once suspected Peter of being the spy. Peter was too timid, too cowardly, for Sirius to even contemplate such a thing. Peter seemed to be the only one who could be fully trusted with such a monumental task. Sirius would be too obvious a choice and he wasn't entirely sure that Remus could trusted.

This choice would become the thing Sirius regretted the most in life.

Only when he saw the bodies of his dead friends would Sirius learn that even the most unsuspecting of people could turn out to be the biggest threat.


	7. Invitation

**365 Drabble Prompt:** Breakfast

 **Word Count:** 416

* * *

 **Invitation**

The Great Hall was rather empty at breakfast on the first day of the holiday break. Most of the castle's occupants had returned home to their families for the Christmas holidays. A handful of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students each sat at their respective house tables. Only the Marauders remained at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius was trying to ignore the single occupant of the Slytherin table.

"Are you even listening to me, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Of course I am," Sirius said defensively, casting another glance at Regulus.

"Then what was I saying?"

Sirius ran through the possibilities in his mind, trying desperately to come up with something that James might've been talking about, but he wasn't quick enough.

"I knew it," James said smugly.

"Just go over there and invite him to eat with us," Remus suggested.

"And why would I do that?" Sirius asked. "I can't stand the sight of him."

"Which is why you keep looking over at him," James said, eyebrow raised.

"You don't have to lie to us," Peter chimed in. "We know you still care about him. He is your brother, after all."

Sirius could see that he was outnumbered, especially if Peter was joining in against him. "Fine, I'll go ask him."

Regulus looked up as Sirius approached him. "What do you want?" the younger boy asked.

Sirius tried to keep his anger in check, reminding himself that he'd probably have the same reaction if Regulus had done the same. "I was just wondering if you wanted to eat at the Gryffindor table with us."

Surprise flickered across Regulus's face, quickly replaced by disgust. "Why would I want to eat with half-bloods and blood traitors?"

"Because my friends are nice." Sirius looked down at his shoes, suddenly feeling awkward. "And I hate to see you eating alone. I hate that we have to hate each other."

There was a lengthy silence. Sirius looked back up at Regulus. He looked almost sad. "I don't like it either." He looked past Sirius at the Gryffindor table. "Promise you won't tell Mum?"

Sirius smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

For the rest of the holidays, Regulus ate at the Gryffindor table everyday, his bond with his brother returning to what it had been when they were younger. Sirius's friends were very welcoming and the experience started to change Regulus's mind about some things that his parents had led him to believe.


	8. Achievement

**365 Word Prompt:** Achievement

 **Word Count:** 238

* * *

 **Achievement**

The four boys looked down at the piece of parchment before them, each one afraid to be the first to move. They were locked into their dormitory so as not to be disturbed.

"What do you say, mates?" James was the first to break the nervous silence. "Shall we give it a try?" Three heads nodded in agreement. "Padfoot, why don't you do the honors? This was mostly your idea."

Sirius took a deep breath before touching the parchment with his wand and saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

No one dared to breathe until words started forming at the top of the parchment.

 _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

 _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

 _are proud to present_

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

The four sighed collectively and started laughing, all of their previous nervousness forgotten as this first part of their new creation worked perfectly. "Look, it really does work!" Peter pointed at the map. Small dots covered the detailed map of the school and grounds, each dot labeled with the name of whoever it represented. They could even see their own names, huddled together in the dormitory.

Sirius smiled more than he had in a long time as he swelled with pride. This was by far their greatest achievement and he was proud to share it with the three people who mattered most to him in this world.


	9. Obsession

**365 Drabbles Prompt:** Obsession

 **Word Count:** 185

* * *

 **Obsession**

Bringing down the Dark Lord became Regulus's obsession from the moment Kreacher returned. The house-elf was nearly dead after his trip with Regulus's master, which was disturbing enough. The story that Kreacher told him made it worse.

The man (if indeed the Dark Lord could still be considered human) had torn his family apart. Obsession with blood purity had driven his brother away. Regulus had resented Sirius for a long time, but now Sirius seemed like the fortunate one.

The Dark Lord had to be stopped. He couldn't be allowed to ruin anyone else's life.

Regulus agonized over what to do for quite some time. What could he, the second son of a noble family, possibly do against such an evil man? The question plagued him constantly until he finally realized that the answer had been in front of him all along.

"Kreacher, take me to that place." Regulus would hit the man where it would hurt him the most. He didn't care if this killed him. He could die knowing he'd done some good for a change.


	10. Look But Don't Touch

**A/N:** Wow, it's been quite some time since I've added to this! Almost a year to be exact. But I'm back and ready to finish this thing! I'm trying to do one a day, although there are no guarantees. I've already written a few of these ahead, so for at least the next week or so, they will be daily.

 **365 Drabble Prompt:** flutter

 **Word Count:** 118

* * *

Regulus caught himself staring across the Great Hall at her again and tore his eyes away. He had told himself long ago that he could never have her. The reasons he could never do more than look at her were few, but to ignore them would result in severe consequences.

Her family were considered blood traitors.

She was a Gryffindor.

Her lineage was not as pure as his own.

She belonged to Sirius.

He realized he was staring again. She was laughing at something Sirius had said. Her face was radiant and he felt the familiar flutter in his stomach that was there anytime she smiled.

What he wouldn't give to see her smile at him like that.


	11. Just A Glimpse

**A/N:** So I totally messed up on daily already. It's Thanksgiving week here in America, and I happen to work for one of the biggest retail stores in the world. I run one of the grocery departments in the store I work in, so it's been crazy busy all week and yesterday was absolutely insane. I kind of collapsed when I got home and didn't think about too much except food, sleep, and playing the new mobile Animal Crossing game. So, let's try this again!

 **365 Drabbles Prompt:** breeze

 **Word Count:** 273

* * *

Sirius didn't stir when a light breeze rattled through the alleyway, ruffling his fur slightly. His wide eyes took in the sight before him and it took all of his effort to remain calm.

He'd come a long way just to see Harry, to catch a glimpse of his godson after twelve long years. To stumble on the boy here, several streets away from where he knew Lily's sister and her family lived, surprised him. Harry was clearly flustered. He was sitting on a low wall in the silent neighborhood that Sirius had been passing through. His school trunk sat on the ground at his feet. His wand was clutched in his hand firmly. Sirius could hear him breathing, quickly and raggedly, from his hiding spot.

Sirius watched as Harry dug through his trunk. He looked so like James that it made Sirius's heart hurt. The same ruffled black hair, the same facial features, even the way he moved reminded Sirius so much of his old friend.

Harry suddenly stood up straight and muttered, "Lumos." Light flooded Sirius's hiding spot and as he watched Harry fall over his own trunk in fright, Sirius knew he had to get moving. He hadn't meant to frighten Harry, but he imagined seeing a big black dog watching you from a dark alley could be a bit scary. Sirius was glad that Harry had been able to grow up, even if the life he had now was not what it should've been.

Now that Sirius had seen his godson, it was time to avenge the deaths of Harry's parents.


	12. Unpopular Choice

**365 Drabble Prompt:** unpopular

 **Word Count:** 428

"Black, Regulus."

The moment his name was called, Regulus heard whispers at the Slytherin table. His family was one of the most notable pure-blood families in the wizarding world. Sirius's entrance into Gryffindor had made the old families question the loyalty of the Blacks to the traditional values that they all held dear. It was now Regulus's burden to show them all what the future of the Black family would look like.

As the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, Regulus knew he had a choice to make. His parents had made it clear what they expected.

"Sirius knew what was expected of him, but he still chose to defy us. Slytherin is the only possible choice for you. No matter what, do not let that Hat put you anywhere but Slytherin. I have no doubt that it will only put you in Slytherin anyway. How could it possibly think you'd fit in anywhere else?"

His father's words echoed in his head before another voice muttered in his ear. "Hmm, Black is it? There is much uncertainty with you. You have enough ambition and determination to be a Slytherin. Your loyalty and patience would allow you to easily fit in as a Hufflepuff. I sense a fair amount of individuality, something Ravenclaw herself valued highly." The Hat paused. "Ah, but there is a great deal of bravery and daring as well. So, young Regulus, where shall I put you? The choice is yours, you know."

Regulus was taken aback by this. He'd never really been told he had a choice in anything. His parents demanded Slytherin. They had said the Hat might try to persuade him with the allure of other Houses, but he was not to listen. They had said that he belonged in Slytherin. He had assumed that the Hat would only ever decide to put him there.

"I – I can choose?" Sirius's face came to life in his mind.

"Ah yes, your brother. He had a choice as well. So what will it be?"

Regulus thought for a moment, knowing that so much depended on this decision. His family's status. His relationship with his brother. His entire future.

It only took a moment for him to know what would make him the happiest.

The smile on Sirius's face when Regulus took a seat next to him at the Gryffindor table was enough to make the youngest Black believe that he'd made the right choice, no matter how unpopular it might be with their family.


	13. Midnight Tryst

**365 Drabbles Prompt:** ruined

 **Word Count:** 309

* * *

"Sirius..."

His name is a breathless whisper on her tongue. Sirius suppresses a grin as he continues to kiss Dorcas's neck. He's charmed his way through so many girls by now that they should all despise him, but they still come crawling to him in droves.

Dorcas Meadowes is the latest in his line of conquests. She hadn't even hesitated when he'd suggested a late-night meeting at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Considering Dorcas is one of the goody two-shoes types, never daring to break a rule, this should be surprising to him, but it's not.

That's just the effect he has on girls.

He's about to start getting bolder and divest her of some clothing when the door to the tower slams open. Sirius and Dorcas jump apart.

"Sirius Black, you stupid git!" It's Lily Evans, James's long-time crush and current Prefect of Gryffindor. "When will you stop seducing innocent girls up here?"

Sirius, cool and calm even after being surprised in the middle of a good snog, shrugs. "When there aren't any girls left at Hogwarts, I suppose."

"Wha -" Dorcas is still in shock.

"That's right." Lily is indignant. "If you think you're something special, Dorcas, you're wrong. I've only caught him a few times, but who knows how many girls he's snogged up here, maybe even shagged."

Dorcas looks horrified. "You mean - I'm not the first girl he's -"

"No."

Dorcas reacts quickly, going from horrified to angry in seconds. She slaps him soundly across the face. "You - you - BASTARD!" She pushes past Lily, tears already streaming down her face, and runs down the stairs. Lily follows after her, casting a quick glance back him, a smug grin on her face.

Sirius sighs and runs a hand through his disheveled hair. Leave it to Evans to ruin his night.


	14. She Is Heaven

**365 Drabbles Prompt:** heaven

 **Word Count:** 112

* * *

She is his heaven.

The first rays of the morning sun fall across her face, her light hair shining golden brown in the early dawn. Her skin is warm and soft beneath his palm as he follows the contours of her body. She stirs and opens her eyes, her light blue gaze falling on him, and she smiles. That smile melts his heart every single time he sees it.

Sirius pulls her to him and kisses her, all thoughts of war and death and loss banished at the feel of her body pressed against his. For now, he can forget everything else and feel nothing but pure bliss.

Marlene is his heaven.


	15. Deadly Competition

**365 Drabbles Prompt:** competition

 **Word Count:** 196

* * *

"Hmph."

"What?"

"I heard you telling Snape about all those Muggles you killed the other day."

"And? You were there."

Regulus raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly believe you killed thirteen Muggles with a single curse or are you trying to fool everyone?"

Sirius huffed. "I did kill them with one curse! You saw it, you were there!"

Regulus chuckled. "Oh, I was there. I think it took more like four or five tries before they were all dead."

"You're just jealous because I got them all before you could!"

"Well then, how about a friendly little competition?"

Sirius nodded. "I'm always up for a competition. It's just another opportunity to best you, little brother."

"Fine. Starting tomorrow, we'll see who can kill the most Muggles in the next year. If you win, you can keep on telling everyone your ridiculous one curse story. If I win, you have to admit you were embellishing." Regulus held out his hand.

"Fine." Sirius shook Regulus's outstretched hand. "Prepare to lose, Reg."

"Not a chance." Regulus's confident grin matched his brother's. Sirius might be one of the most formidable Death Eaters, but that didn't mean that he was unbeatable.


	16. Comfort

**365 Drabbles Prompt:** song

 **Word Count:** 434

* * *

The first time he had a nightmare after they were married, Regulus had been embarrassed. He was a man, after all. Nightmares were for little boys who didn't know how to defend themselves against the evils of the world.

Charity's hand was warm on his back as she sat up next to him. "Nightmare?"

Regulus bit his lip. He was too embarrassed to admit it, but he knew she'd see right through him. She always had. "Yes. But it's fine." It really wasn't, but he certainly didn't want her to worry about him.

Charity kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Regulus still had a difficult time talking about things that made him seem weak. She'd changed him in so many ways and opened up his mind to so many new things, but the old Regulus still shone through from time to time.

"Okay." It was just like Charity to only ask once. He'd learned early in their relationship that she was quite patient. Her gentle ways and kind words made him feel more at ease than if she were to constantly ask him about whatever was bothering him.

Regulus curled an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. Her hand slipped into his, their fingers entwining. Regulus closed his eyes, savoring her presence. Just being near her and experiencing the affection she bestowed on him had a calming effect.

Charity started to hum, her voice breaking the silence of the dark room. While this served to calm him further, it also confused him. "What is that?"

"It's something my mum used to do whenever I had a bad dream. She couldn't sing, but she would hum that song to me until I fell asleep again. She never told me what it was though, and I've never asked, but it's always made me feel better."

This was a totally new experience for Regulus. Love was something the Black family didn't show to each other. His mother had never soothed him after a bad dream or shown him any true affection.

But he thought he could get used to it in the new life he was making for himself.

Regulus laid back against the pillows, pulling her down with him. Her head on his chest and his arm wrapped securely around her, he closed his eyes. "I like it. Please, keep going."

Charity's voice lulled him back to sleep, this time thankfully free of anything bad.


End file.
